


Из огня…

by Greenmusik



Series: The Devils of Hell's Kitchen (Translation into Russian) [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Drinking, Frottage, Gambling, M/M, Not-quite-one-night-stands, Smoking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джон Константин заявляется в Адскую Кухню чтобы сыграть в покер. Но для начала заглядывает к старому приятелю





	Из огня…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Frying Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658238) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



Летом в Нью-Йорке было, вполне возможно, хуже, чем в аду. И это не гипербола. Джон Константин имел чрезвычайно близкое знакомство с адом, и пусть там было, скажем так, жарко, но при этом хотя бы сухо. Здесь же влажность была такая, что рубашка липла к спине. А голова продолжала потеть, даже когда закат вызолотил линию небоскрёбов на фоне розовеющего неба. Очень мило — если опустить тот факт, что эта красочность лишь подчеркнула смог.  
  
Джон стоял на тротуаре, ухмыляясь маленькой латунной вывеске на фасаде. Адвокатская контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок». Чтобы найти офис, потребовалось время, но, наткнувшись в новостях на статью о Мэтью Мёрдоке, слепом адвокате, Джон готов был поспорить, что он и слепой народный мститель Мэтт Мёрдок — один человек.  
  
Покрутив в руке незажжённую сигарету, Джон глянул на часы. Довольно поздно, скорее всего Мэтт уже ушел спать. Он как раз уговаривал себя свернуть затею и свалить домой, когда металлическая дверь распахнулась. Очаровательное миниатюрное создание, сотканное из острых углов и золотых волос, вышло первым, придерживая дверь и смеясь над чем-то, чего Джон не разобрал.  
  
Он вскинул голову, когда из двери вышел Мэтт, опираясь на руку смеющегося мужчины приятной внешности с длинными, слегка растрёпанными волосами и широкой живой улыбкой. И крепко держащего Мэтта за руку — на взгляд Джона довольно ласково. Выглядело так, будто им хорошо вместе, и Джон поймал себя на мысли, что слегка ревнует. Усмехнувшись своим чаяниям, он уже был готов развернуться на каблуках и удалиться, но, заметив, как тот человек поймал взгляд стройной длинноволосой женщины, понял, что в этом конкретном случае беспокоиться не о чем. Не то чтобы у него было право беспокоиться, даже будь у Мэтта связь с этим мужчиной: они оба предельно ясно договорились той ночью, что случившееся — на один раз.  
  
Но Джон ловил себя на том, что всё чаще и чаще возвращается мыслями к этому странному слепому с греховными губами. И снова оказавшись в Адской кухне — для игры в покер, — подумал, что пришло время отбросить осторожность.  
  
Он осторожно приблизился к вышедшим. Женщина подняла на него взгляд и нахмурилась.  
  
— Простите, — тихо сказала она, — мы закрываемся на ночь. Вы можете вернуться утром или у вас что-то срочное?  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся, умиротворяюще поднял руки.  
  
— Я не ищу юридической поддержки, — сказал он, прочистив горло. И сразу понял, что Мэтт его узнал. Хотя глаза и были скрыты за красными очками, но приливший к щекам румянец оказался более чем красноречив.  
  
Мэтт повернул голову и что-то прошептал держащему его за руку мужчине, прежде чем отстраниться и шагнуть к Джону.  
  
— Что привело тебя сюда на этот раз? — его голос был точно таким, как помнилось Джону: тёплым, чуть хрипловатым и пропитанным иронией.  
  
Джон выудил из кармана карту и осторожно протянул Мэтту. Вложил в ладонь и прижал, чтобы Мэтт почувствовал нервности, обозначающие масть и достоинство.  
  
— Покер интересует? — поинтересовался Джон с улыбкой в голосе, уверенный, что Мэтт услышит его веселье, и тот усмехнулся в ответ. Медленно, озорно и, что неудивительно для такого потрясающего рта, абсолютно похабно.  
  
Мэтт развернулся к своим компаньонам и что-то прошептал. Те кивнули.  
  
— Джон Константин, это мои со-заговорщики: Фогги Нельсон и Карен Пейдж. Ребята, это… хмм… Джон Константин.  
  
Джон кивнул, протягивая руку. Тот, кого Мэтт назвал «Фогги», шагнул вперёд и сердечно её потряс. Карен оказалась более недоверчивой, но всё же улыбнулась ему. Потом кинула быстрый взгляд в сторону Мэтта, подмечая сползший уже на шею румянец, но ничего не сказала. Джон задумался о том, как много эти двое знали о «внерабочей деятельности» своего коллеги, и подавил смешок, не уверенный, как они отреагировали бы, узнав, что тот на досуге носит костюм народного мстителя и трахается по церквям с незнакомцами.  
  
Последовали неловкие прощания, и Карен с Фогги спешно удалились в противоположном направлении. У Джона возникло подозрение, что у этих двоих тоже есть некие неотложные дела, требующие немедленного внимания.  
  
Пока они шли к неприметному зданию, где должна была состояться игра, Джон ввёл Мэтта в курс дела. Он подозревал, что высокая чувствительность делает того идеальным рингером — обычно люди полагают, что слепой человек окажется еще более легко читаемым, чем средний Джо, и, скорее всего, ослабят бдительность. Мэтт, благослови его Бог, нашел это забавным. По крайней мере, как только Джон прояснил, что люди, которых они собираются обчистить — подонки низшего порядка. Не было ничего аморального в том, чтобы экспроприировать экспроприированное. Или, как минимум, это лежало в серой области. Мэтт, похоже, был более чем не против серых областей, что, вероятно, было неплохо, учитывая, что Джон из них вообще не вылезал.

  
***

  
Игра шла ровно как ожидалось. Никто не отказался играть колодой с брайлем, гонясь за лёгкой победой. Джон с восхищением наблюдал, как Мэтт блефует, сливая несколько первых взяток, чтобы потом медленно и незаметно надуть противников благодаря своим сверхъестественным способностям. Конечно же, ни один из этих идиотов не хотел признавать, что их обчистили как слепых. Или, точнее, обчистил слепой. Так что вместо того, чтобы противостоять этому, они просто сидели и продолжали сливаться, всё сильнее расстраиваясь и совершая всё больше тупых ошибок.  
  
Джон расслабился и пустил игру на самотёк. Приходилось признать, что смотреть на Мэтта Мёрдока ему было гораздо интереснее, чем в карты. И хотя в его глазах не было озорного блеска, Джон учился распознавать дрожь и изгибы этих восхитительных губ, и судя по их движению, Мэтт наслаждался тем, что делал. А Джон был недостаточно ханжой, чтобы отрицать, насколько неожиданным образом вся эта афера влияет на его либидо. Закурив, он выпустил дым вверх, добавляя его в густое облако чада от дешёвых сигар, уже висящее под потолком. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, примет ли Мэтт его авансы на сей раз, но был полон решимости это выяснить.  
  
Удар по ноге выдернул его из несвоевременного полёта фантазии. Мэтт пнул его снова, чуть менее нежно, и Джон поднял взгляд. Остальные игроки выглядели чересчур напряжёнными, так что, похоже, Мэтт имел в виду, что пора сваливать. Джон рассовал выигрыш по карманам, поднялся и наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, с хрустом разминая шею и плечи.  
  
— Было приятно с вами играть, господа, но нам с напарником ещё надо кое-кого сделать и кое-что повидать.  
  
Несмотря на слепоту Мэтта, Джон был уверен, что тот на него смотрит. Он раскланялся как актёр и отступил от стола, ведя Мэтта к двери. Неважно, знал тот направление или нет, но надо было поддерживать видимость, пока они не скроются с глаз других игроков.

  
***

Когда они вышли в полуночную духоту города, безумное напряжение между ними можно было пощупать: от переполняющих их после выигрыша эндорфинов оба были на взводе. Джон был в шаге от того, чтобы схватить Мэтта и впечатать его в стену, отчаянно желал почувствовать его губы под своими, но всё ещё не был уверен, как много ему будет позволено. В конце концов, в прошлую встречу они оба ясно дали друг другу понять, что всё, что произошло, было в первый и в последний раз. И всего лишь объявившись на пороге «Нельсон и Мёрдок», Джон нарушил свою часть уговора.  
  
Он закурил очередную сигарету и неловко опёрся о стену, сунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Итак… — голос Мэтта был слегка хриплым. Джон понял, что надеется — желает, — это от возбуждения, но с той же вероятностью причиной мог быть и дыма в зале, и смог, в который Нью-Йорк кутался как в одеяло. — Есть какие-нибудь планы на остаток ночи?  
  
И, чёрт возьми, нельзя было проигнорировать надежду в этом голосе. Мэтт хотел его. Или, как минимум, хотел провести с ним больше времени. Отбросив колебания, Джон помахал такси. Его карманы набиты грязными деньгами, так что он ни в коем случае не потащит Мэтта в ту задрипанную нору, где провёл прошлую ночь. Тому было бы пофиг на тусклый свет и потёртые обои, но этот продавленный комковатый матрас… И Джону приходилось иметь дело с наждачкой, которая была гораздо мягче тамошних простыней. Он ни в коем случае не желал кому-либо оказаться в том месте, особенно если дело примет желаемый оборот.  
  
Рядом затормозило такси, и Джон придержал заднюю дверь для Мэтта, прежде чем забраться следом. Кивнул, поймав взгляд таксиста в зеркале.  
  
— «Трибека Гранд», пожалуйста, приятель. И не кружи зря.  
  
Таксист обернулся через плечо, вскинул бровь.  
— Теперь там «Рокси». Всё ещё желаете ехать?  
  
Джон придержал рвущиеся с языка выражения и махнул рукой.  
— Да как бы ни звалась, поехали.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, командир. Будем через двадцать минут.  
  
Джон почувствовал, как Мэтт вздрогнул, когда услышал, куда они едут.  
  
— Мы не будем брать комнату. Только выпивку.  
  
Мэтт тихо рассмеялся.  
— Нет, думаю, комната — неплохой вариант. Я только беспокоюсь о цене. И я понял, почему ты выбрал это место, шутник.  
  
— Церковный бар? Не смог удержаться.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон вытащил из кармана пачку купюр и сложил, следуя нарытой в интернете инструкции. Он подозревал, что у Мэтта может быть какая-то своя система обозначений, но не то чтобы они затрагивали эту тему. Как и многие другие темы.  
  
Передав деньги Мэтту, он наблюдал, как выражение его лица становится всё более шокированным. Этого было достаточно, чтобы оплатить несколько ночей в двухместном люксе упомянутого отеля, а в карманах осталось ещё порядочно.  
  
— Неудивительно, что они были не в восторге, — снова рассмеялся Мэтт. Это прозвучало почти как хихиканье, но Джону звук понравился сильнее, чем должен бы.  
  
Таксист превзошёл сам себя — у отеля они оказались гораздо быстрее обещанного. Джон накинул сверху чаевых, и таксист непристойно подмигнул ему на прощание.  
  
Джон зря опасался, что без брони и в такое позднее время возникнут сложности с заселением. Женщина за стойкой окинула их неодобрительным взглядом — то ли из-за того, что они оба мужчины, то ли просто потому, что выглядели они так, будто неделю спали в том, что на них надето, и две — не пользовались бритвой. В любом случае, стоило ему достать деньги, как поведение регистраторши мгновенно изменилось. Просто восхитительно, как быстро и как много дверей может открыть пачка нечестно нажитого бабла. Особенно в городе, который никогда не спит.  
  
На лифте они поднимались в напряжённом молчании, хотя причина была скорее приятной. Несколько раз Джону пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не прижать Мэтта к стене и не затискать, но раз уж они собирались делать это в нормальной кровати, значит, всё надо делать как следует. Не то чтобы их первая, неожиданная встреча не была заебись какой волшебной, но было что-то особенное в том, чтобы, следуя освящённой временем традиции, снять для этого роскошный номер.  
  
Джон придержал дверь, направив Мэтта внутрь, и вошёл следом. Посмотрел, как Мэтт поворачивается, будто оглядывая комнату. Быть может, однажды он спросит, как много Мэтт видит… Если видит. Если они ещё когда-либо встретятся. Но прямо сейчас на уме было совершенно другое.  
  
Мэтт сделал несколько осторожных шагов в направлении кровати и замер возле неё, развернувшись к Джону и постукивая пальцами по бедру — нервный жест, которого раньше Джон не замечал. Он обежал комнату взглядом в поисках мини-бара. Как только он его откроет, ему впаяют дополнительный счёт, но гулять так гулять, верно?  
  
— Выпьешь?  
  
Это прозвучало почти болезненно громко, и Джон осознал, что это было первое слово с того момента, как они вошли в шикарное лобби.  
  
Мэтт почти моментально кивнул, и Джон нырнул в бар. Нашёл бутылку сносного ирландского виски и плеснул каждому на пару пальцев.  
  
Усевшись в изножьи кровати, он протянул второй бокал Мэтту. Тот мягко обхватил стекло пальцами, улыбнулся, нащупал свободной рукой край матраса и опустился рядом. Между ними осталось едва ли несколько дюймов, пронизанных потрескивающим напряжением, но Джон не решался придвинуться.  
  
Джон с удовольствием прислушивался к ощущению спускающегося от горла к животу обжигающего тепла, пока они пили в тишине. Потом забрал у Мэтта опустевший стакан и поставил его на пол вместе со своим. Прикроватная лампа мягко золотила волосы Мэтта подобием нимба, и этот образ потряс Джона до глубины души. Он задумался, какого хрена он вообще творит. Мэтт казался слишком чистым, слишком светлым, чтобы проёбывать время на Джона.  
  
— Джон, — мягко позвал Мэтт, привлекая его внимание. — Не заставляй меня делать это. Я знаю, где ты находишься, но не улавливаю деталей. Так что если ты сейчас же меня не поцелуешь, я испорчу момент, ткнувшись тебе носом в глаз в попытке поцеловать самостоятельно.  
  
Другого приглашения Джону не требовалось. Все запреты и волнение растворились. Разрываясь между нежностью и жадным нетерпением, он положил руки Мэтту на плечи, укладывая его на кровать скользнул руками по бокам, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев мягкого хлопка рубашки, и накрыл его рот своим. Тот был такой же тёплый и мягким, каким Джон его запомнил. Мэтт охнул, когда Джон оттянул зубами его нижнюю губу и скользнул языком внутрь. Они целовались жадно, будто навёрстывая упущенное время, пока Джон в конце концов не отстранился в попытке глотнуть воздуха.  
  
— У твоих сигарет вышел срок годности, — озорно заметил Мэтт.  
  
— Если честно, я не рассчитывал ими делиться. Американское курево отвратительно, и мне пришлось привезти с собой запас.  
  
Мэтт тихо прыснул, и Джон поймал себя на том, что тоже посмеивается.  
  
Послышался смягчённый плюшевым ковром стук сбрасываемой обуви, и Джон застонал, когда Мэтт ступнями погладил его икры. Снова вернувшись к посасыванию и покусыванию его губ и языка, Джон приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы нащупать свободной рукой галстук Мэтта, растормошить узел и стянуть прочь, а затем проделать всё то же самое со своим.  
  
Мэтт скользнул руками ему по груди. Джон, снова отстранившись глотнуть воздуха, упёрся лбом ему в лоб и тихо застонал, когда эти руки пробежались по пуговицам его рубашки, расстёгивая. Стянул её, перемещая вес с одной руки на другую вместо того, чтобы приподняться, отшвырнул, и она бесформенной кучей упала на пол поверх их галстуков.  
  
Джон сел, оседлав бёдра Мэтта, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Сейчас он впервые действительно видел его — покрасневшего, улыбающегося, нетерпеливого. Тогда, в церкви, было слишком сумрачно, тем более — ни один из них так и не разделся. Теперь Джон дорвался. Он медленно расстёгивал на Мэтте рубашку, исследуя пальцами и губами свежие синяки и старые шрамы, зарываясь в мягкие волосы на груди. Усмехнулся, когда эта грудь приподнялась на вдохе так, будто Мэтт специально подставлялся под его прикосновения.  
  
Высвободив полы мэтовой рубашки из штанов, Джон ухватился за пряжку ремня и бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Мэтта, ещё более раскрасневшееся. Расстегнул ремень, вытянул его из шлёвок и скользнул кончиками пальцев под пояс штанов.  
  
— Не против? — спросил он, ошеломлённый тем, как отчаянно надрывно это прозвучало.  
  
Мэтт кивнул.  
  
— Не против. Боже, нет.  
  
Голос Мэтта — не менее хриплый, чем его, — вернул Джону спокойствие. После такого горячего поощрения он быстро разобрался с застёжкой и сдвинул брюки Мэтту на бедра. Тот слегка приподнялся над матрасом, чтобы Джон мог стянуть их полностью. Заметив, что у Мэтта носки разного цвета, Джон задумался, но так и не смог решить, так и должно быть или это случайно вышло. Исходя из той малости, что он знал об этом мужчине, оба варианта казались правдоподобными. Носки он в итоге стянул и тоже бросил куда-то на пол. Потом они потратят уйму времени в поисках своих вещей, чтобы одеться, но прямо сейчас он был слишком возбуждён.  
  
Его взгляд ощупывал каждый дюйм открывшегося ему тела. Только в одном месте бледную кожу скрывали бордовые трусы, под которыми выпирал наливающийся член. Да, тело Мэтта было покрыто синяками и шрамами, но от этого не становилось менее привлекательным для Джона.  
  
— Господи, — прошептал он. — Видел бы ты, какой ты сейчас…  
  
Он пожалел, что сказал это, немедленно после того, как слова сорвались с его губ, но Мэтт, покрасневший аж до груди, только рассмеялся.  
  
— То есть… — пробормотал Джон, кляня себя за то, что нарушил такой момент.  
  
Мэтт подался вперёд и мягко похлопал Джона по бедру.  
  
— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Не загоняйся.  
  
Он подцепил кончиками пальцев пояс джоновых штанов и нетерпеливо потянул. Джон уловил намёк и поднялся, сбросил с себя штаны вместе с трусами. На мгновение смутился оттого, что стоит у кровати голым. Мэтт беззвучно рассмеялся, с шумом выталкивая воздух, и Джон поинтересовался, насколько глубоко тот способен воспринимать окружающую действительность.  
  
— Тепло. Я могу… — тот запнулся, подбирая правильное слово. — Не видеть, понятное дело. Но я замечаю, если что-то нагревается от прилившей крови. Обычно это щёки — от смущения или удовольствия, или горло — если человек врёт. Иногда… — Он с усмешкой закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Джона никогда не смущала собственная нагота, но никогда он не чувствовал себя более обнажённым, чем сейчас. — Иногда, — повторил Мэтт, — кровь приливает ещё кое-куда, и это я тоже чувствую. Особенно, когда одежда не мешает. А теперь, не вернуться ли тебе сюда?  
  
Джона никогда не надо было просить дважды. Он забрался на кровать и опёрся на локти, нависнув над Мэттом. Медленно, чтобы Мэтт «видел», как он движется, Джон потянулся к нему и увлёк в очередной лихорадочный поцелуй, отвлёкшись только для того, чтобы пройтись губами по его челюсти, восхитительно колючей от длинной щетины. Он пытался последовательно и не торопясь исследовать мускулистый торс, но постоянно срывался. Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы Мэтт был против: пока Джон сосредоточенно вылизывал, посасывал и покусывал его горячую кожу, руки самого Мэтта бесцельно поглаживали его везде, куда тот мог дотянуться.  
  
Переместившись дальше по нелепо огромной кровати, Джон умостился между у Мэтта между разведёных ног, наклонился к едва удерживающим возбуждённый член трусам и накрыл выпирающий бугор ртом. Мэтт подавился вдохом, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сжал — исключительно приятно. Джон пососал головку прямо через тонкий хлопок, чуть отстранился и горячо выдохнул на неё, заставив Мэтта вздрогнуть. Там, где они соприкасались, он почувствовал, как Мэтт покрывается гусиной кожей, и усмехнулся.  
  
Он осторожно подцепил большими пальцами резинку и оттянул вверх и в сторону, жадно глядя на высвободившийся член — налитой и толстый. Блестящий — Джон не был уверен, от чего больше, от слюны или собственной смазки, но сейчас это в любом случае не имело никакого значения. Он потянул трусы вниз, любуясь в процессе очертаниями мускулистых бедер и икр. Мельком задался вопросом, как Мэтт оправдывает состояние своего тела, когда его видят посторонние: для слепого адвоката не могло быть разумного объяснения, как он поддерживает форму и почему постоянно ходит избитым. Отбросив эти мысли, Джон придержал Мэтта за пятку и окончательно стянул с него трусы и отправил их в ту же бездну, что поглотила остальные вещи.  
  
Закончив с этим, он вернулся обратно и навис над Мэттом, поставив колени по обе стороны от его бёдер, а ладони — у него над плечами. Глянул вниз и снова готов был поклясться, что Мэтт его видит. Что смотрит прямо на него. И тут до него дошло, насколько плохо он подготовился. Если честно, он не ожидал столь горячего приёма. И определенно не ожидал, что окажется в шикарном гостиничном номере, где, наверное, простыни стоят дороже, чем весь его гардероб, над распалённым, обнажённым, нетерпеливым Мэтью Мёрдоком. Он тихо выругался.  
  
— Что не так? — озабоченно спросил Мэтт, осторожно обводя кончиками пальцев его челюсть.  
  
— Боюсь, так далеко я не загадывал, — повесил голову Джон, мысленно проклиная себя и свою вечную неуверенность в себе. И на будущее поклялся, что всегда будет таскать в кошельке средства защиты.  
  
Раздался смех Мэтта: громкий, раскатистый, отражающийся эхом и заполняющий всю комнату.  
  
— Даже не смотри на меня, я уж тем более не ожидал, — пожал плечами Мэтт и шевельнул бёдрами, приподнимаясь. Головка его члена скользнула по ляжке Джона, и они оба охнули.  
  
— Да хуй с ним, — пробормотал Джон, опускаясь ниже и вплотную прижимаясь к мужчине под ним. — Есть ещё куча способов провести время с пользой.  
  
Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что был далёк от мыслей от хорошего траха, но в отсутствие презервативов  _и_  смазки об этом не могло быть и речи. Не отчаиваясь, он перенёс вес на одну руку и поднёс другую к губам Мэтта. Мягко нажал пальцами, понуждая открыть рот. Тот мгновенно уловил мысль и не просто впустил кончики пальцев Джона, а глубоко всосал их целиком, исследуя языком и обильно смачивая слюной. Ощущения от этого будто напрямую передались паху, и Джон почувствовал, как его дёрнувшийся член упёрся Мэтту в бедро. Тот тихо застонал, и прошедшая от этого звука по пальцам Джона вибрация заставила его потереться о нежную кожу ближе к паху Мэтта.  
  
Мэтт выпустил пальцы Джона, и тот просунул мокрую руку между ними. Для начала обхватил член Мэтта, чуть сжав ствол, и несколько раз двинул рукой туда-сюда, размазывая слюну. Застонал, повторяя то же самое для себя. Зарылся лицом Мэтту в шею, вдыхая запах солёного пота и города, который тот держал на плечах, будто атлант.  
  
Затем медленно опустился ниже, пока не коснулся своим членом члена Мэтта. Оба были уже достаточно скользкими, чтобы легко притереться. Когда головка чужого члена прижалась к головке его собственного, Джон застонал. Двинул на пробу бёдрами, крепко вжимаясь, и с губ Мэтта сорвался потрясающий звук.  
  
Джон перераспределил вес, теперь не поддерживая себя, а обнимая Мэтта. Тот хмыкнул и резко выдохнул и раздвинул ноги, обхватив ими Джона за бёдра. Эта поза сделала их невозможно ближе друг к другу, каждое движение усиливало давление, вызывая у Джона пульсацию внизу живота. И он почувствовал, что член Мэтта становится всё твёрже и толще, как только они нашли верный ритм.  
  
В этом ритме будто не существовало времени вообще, только они, становящиеся с каждым движением всё ближе. Это было как бесконечно увеличивающий амплитуду маятник, поскольку каждый стон и вздох Мэтта проходили через Джона и возвращались, усиленные его удовольствием. И обратно. Джон прошёлся зубами по ключице Мэтта, а затем провёл кончиком языка от неё вверх по шее. Ему не требовалось повышенное восприятие или сверхслух, чтобы языком почувствовать безумное трепетание пульса в сонной артерии.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул он, когда Мэтт подмахнул. — Да кому вообще нужны эти ёбаные презервативы?! Я так долго не смогу…  
  
Мэтт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, водя ногтями ему по спине, отчего всё тело пронзали плети яростного жара. Их тела синхронно двигались, и Джон чувствовал напряжение, растущее внутри от того, как член Мэтта потирается о его собственный, и от того, как крайняя плоть скользит туда-сюда по головке, то полностью пряча её, то обнажая. Всё тело напряглось в предвкушении парящего у самого края сознания оргазма. Джон закусил губу и попытался бороться с этим, желая продлить слияние.  
  
— Давай… — выдохнул Мэтт. — Я чувствую тебя. Чувствую, как ты пытаешься сдержаться, но я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
  
Задрожав, Джон низко гортанно застонал. Отказать Мэтту в просьбе было так же невозможно, как удержать прилив. И он сдался. Мышцы застыли, член дёрнулся и запульсировал в тесном тепле между их телами. Джон чувствовал, как изливается на Мэтта, чувствовал, как царапаются жёсткие завитки волос у него в паху. Содрогаясь, он дважды толкнулся в попытке продлить мгновение оргазма как можно дольше, выдохнул, полагая, что выжал всё, и тут волна того же наслаждения накрыла Мэтта. Второй поток влажного тепла был как удар по дых, и член Джона мучительно задёргался, послав сквозь его тело завершающую волну дрожи.  
  
Судя по тому, как сорванно дышал вспотевший Мэтт, он тоже был слишком возбуждён. По крайней мере, Джон на это надеялся. Он осторожно перевернулся на спину и вытянулся рядом с Мэттом, всё ещё чувствуя окутывающий их жар и напряжение, которое, кажется, можно было потрогать.  
  
— Мне сходить за полотенцем, да? — тихо предложил он. У него никогда особо не получалось общаться сразу после, когда дело доходило до случайных встреч с незнакомцами, но он не думал, что было бы вежливо или ответственно бросить голого слепого в незнакомом отеле. И, если честно, частично он не был готов сбегать.  
  
Он дошёл до ванной, которая была больше, чем некоторые из его бывших квартир, и собрал несколько огромных полотенец. Он наскоро обтёрся сам, затем намочил одно из полотенец и направился обратно к кровати, чуть задержавшись для того, чтобы прислониться к косяку и буквально пару минут полюбоваться фигурой лежащего на ней мужчины.  
  
Осторожно опустившись на край кровати, он наклонился и аккуратно обтёр с живота Мэтта подсыхающую сперму. Он ощущал в себе странную потребность заботиться, но полагал, что если озвучит её, то скорее всего получит по шее. Мэтт ухмыльнулся, отобрал у него полотенце и завершил начатое им гораздо эффективнее.  
  
Джону до смерти хотелось курить, но он понимал, что если оденется и спустится, он, вероятно, струсит и уже не вернётся наверх. Вздохнув, он сдвинулся на край матраса.  
  
Мэтт снова усмехнулся и похлопал по широкому пустому пространству с другой стороны кровати.  
  
— Я никуда не собираюсь. И тебе не нужно. В смысле, если ты этого не хочешь. И кури уже. На этом этаже четверо дымят в номере, несмотря на правила. Ещё один погоды не сделает.  
  
То, как он считывал поведение Джона, было невероятно.  
  
— Полагаю, мы оплатили всю ночь, — согласно пробормотал Джон. Он поднялся и раскрыл окно, прежде чем обойти кровать и порыться в своих штанах в поисках зажигалки. Устроился на постели, откинувшись на изголовье. Мэтт чуть поёрзал, придвигаясь ближе, и его голова уткнулась Джону в плечо.  
  
— Предлагаю воспользоваться этим на всю катушку, пока можем, — сказал он.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, читая между строк. Никто из них уже не имел в виду номер. Вздохнув, он подтянул простыню, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть их обоих. Затянулся сигаретой и выпустил дым в сторону окна, добавляя его к парящим миазмам под названием Нью-Йорк Сити.  
  
— Угу. Пока можем, — прошептал он. Это было едва ли громче выдоха, но он знал, что его услышали.


End file.
